


DAY

by gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)



Series: heroism is its own kind of hell [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes are not treated kindly, but sometimes it's the path that must be taken to claim the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Act 7 never happened don't even talk to me about it what you say this is not canon compliant well w/e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive is excruciatingly slow and the wind has stopped for but a whisper and it feels ominous.

Granted, waking up was the most painful painful part of the day. His lungs would scream “HOW BOUT NO SUN” and he’d make them get up anyway. No biggy.

It’s worse. It’s the worst today.

He can barely breathe and it’s painful, more painful than anything he’s ever experienced and

(okay that was a lie. getting stabbed is more painful but at least it’s short and quick)

he just wants it to be over.

The drive is excruciatingly slow and the wind has stopped for but a whisper and it feels ominous.

(if this was an epic tale, that would be called ‘foreshadowing’, he believes)

But it’s not and he’s just a boy who got stuck with a shitty pair of lungs and who could once touch the sky.

He leans back against the seat and tries not to pass out.

~~  
He’s in the hospital again, but there’s too much going on for him to catch anything the doctors are saying. It’s hot, and they keep crowding him in and he can’t breathe and everything hurts.

The environment feels sterile and white curtains sway in the air conditioning one of the doctors turned on sometime ago.

His vision is fuzzy around the edges because of something he can’t put his finger on but he thinks that it’s good.

Maybe.

Eyelids fluttering, he sinks into the mattress and lets the doctors be doctors. They do that anyway without him watching.

His dreams are full of clouds and gusty winter breezes that swirl leaves around and he wants to run through them like they did when they were kids and could function properly. Someone is playing piano inside his house as Jade builds snowmen with Bec. Rose tells them stories in a land of rainbow rain, and Dave interjects with hilarious interludes garbed in red. He speaks to salamanders in a planet of blue.

There is a beeping sound. His heart is still beating.

~~

The doctors hurriedly rush around. “He doesn’t have much time,’ they say. ‘He’s fading out of consciousness as we speak.”

They keep him in overnight.

~~

A boy sleeps.

A constant beep is heard echoing through the halls.

The wind howls at the walls of the building.

A long forgotten memory of dancing fireflies in a land located in a different universe is awakened.

The rising sun breaks through the clouds.

~~

The doctors from yesterday rush into his room. He’s not there, just watching from outside the window. They don’t need to know.

He’s reported missing.

~~

He visits his father after sunset.

It’s awkward, but the mood is saved by windy shenanigans and him tripping on his own hood.

It’s nice.

Breathing is nice.

(He smiles and thanks anyone and anything that is listening)

~~

He is never found.

Those who pray to the Heir sometimes get an answer of laughter and a story.

“He plays the wind,’ they say. ‘He was always watching, only now he listens too.”

Some claim to have glimpsed a boy in all blue rising at dawn.

They say he is the Heir.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also happy belated 4/13! 
> 
> happy birthday, John :))

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda crappy but i wanted happy so you got kinda happy


End file.
